Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display panel technology, and in particular to spacers of display panels.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid-crystal display (LCD) panels are the primary component in plane displays. An LCD panel basically includes two glass substrates and a liquid-crystal layer sandwiched between the two glass substrates. The two glass substrates are a color filter (CF) substrate and a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate, respectively. The CF substrate and the TFT substrate are spaced apart from each other by a certain distance. The liquid-crystal layer is filled in the space between the two substrates.
In order to maintain the gap between the two substrates constant, bead spacers of uniform particle diameter are usually dispersed between the two substrates. However, in the manufacturing process of the LCD panels, the bead spacers may contaminate the manufacturing line and introduce defects into the LCD panels. Moreover, the dispersing density of the bead spacers is difficult to control, and thus the dispersing density of the bead spacers is not uniform. The non-uniformity in the dispersing density of the bead spacers causes the gap between the two substrates to be rendered non-uniform. As a result, the quality of the image display of the LCD panels is poor and the production yield thereof is also reduced.
In order to overcome the aforementioned problems of the bead spacers, a photo spacer is developed. The photo spacers are formed by a photolithography process and have better uniformity in dispersing density than the bead spacers to improve the quality of the image display of the LCD panels.